


Games we play

by angylinni



Series: Finding Home [7]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mild D/s, Mild Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta are learning to trust once more and exploring the boundaries of their relationship. Part 7 Finding Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games we play

The blindfold slid around her eyes and she could feel his fingers moving against the back of her skull, tying it tight enough so that she couldn't see, but not so tight that it hurt.

"Remember, if you want to stop, all you have to do is say pearl," Peeta said, lips brushing against the shell of her ear as he leaned forward, his bare chest pressing against her back.

Katniss nodded, shivers dancing down her spine with each soft puff of air that escaped his lips. He undressed her slowly, peeling each article of clothing off with careful precision. Pants, shirt, bra and panties, they all disappeared from her body steadily until she stood naked save for the blindfold. She moaned softly as his hands palmed her bare breasts, flicking his thumbs against the turgid nipples. "You're so fucking beautiful," he breathed against her nape, teasing the hairs that had escaped her braid.

His hands slid slowly down her arms, lifting them and placing her hands palm down on the wall in front of her. He pressed nipping kisses down the length of her spine as he crouched down, spreading her legs apart with a hand on each ankle. "Stay," he murmured, rising back up.

Her senses were magnified by the lack of sight. She could hear everything with a clarity that usually she only felt when she was out in the woods with just her bow. He was moving around the room, gathering things. She heard the heavy tread of his feet against the hardwood floor and the muffled whisper of his pants sliding down his legs.

He moved behind her and she jumped as she felt something soft brush against the underside of her arm. It tickled. Goosebumps erupted on her skin as the tickling moved slowly down her arm and across the top of her breast.

"Don't move." His voice was a deep growl.

"Tickles," she gasped, shifting away from the teasing touch.

His palm landed on her ass with a sharp crack and she jumped, rising up on to her toes, fingertips pressing tightly against the wall. "Don't. Move."

Silky heat pooled between her thighs at the commanding tone and the sharp sting of his palm against her ass. It throbbed and pulsed in time with the heat building in her core.

The tickle was back, moving slowly along her collarbone and down the flat expanse of her stomach. It danced over her hip and slid along the crease of her ass. Goosebumps erupted in its wake and she could feel his hot breath on her skin, ghosting along in the wake of whatever it was that he was using to torment her.

"Good girl, you want me to fuck you, don't you? Slide my thick, hard cock into that wet pussy and make you come?" A finger trailed over her lips, dragging down her lower one before pushing into her mouth. Her lips closed around it and she began to suck, flicking her tongue against the tip. She heard him groan and sucked harder, squirming when the tension in her center coiled tighter. "You want my cock in your mouth, don't you Katniss? You want to wrap your lips around it and suck it until you milk every damn drop when I come."

She nodded eagerly and he moved closer so that she could feel the hard length of him against her thigh. "We'll save that for another night, tonight I just want to fuck you," he breathed hotly against her nape. He slid his hand up her arm, guiding her hand down to the velvety column of his cock. She stroked and squeezed along the length before beginning a slow exploration. Her fingers teased his sac, rolling the balls in her palm before moving back up to stroke his cock, her thumb flicking over the slit, spreading the liquid she found there over the sensitive head.

"I'm not going to last, you keep that up," he growled throatily, thrusting into her hand once more before sliding her hand off of his cock, putting it back up on the wall. "I'm going to kiss you now." The words were soft and forceful, his voice low and deep and she could feel it all the way down to her toes as she felt him move around her, her breath coming in short, panting gasps.

He was finally going to do it, finally touch her like she'd been dying for him to do since they started this game. He stopped bare millimeters from her, her breasts brushing up against his chest, the coarse hairs covering that large expanse of muscled perfection stimulating her nipples and teasing them even more firmly erect.

_Ohyesohyesohyes_ , her mind whispered over and over, his fingertips sliding along her cheekbone to tilt her face just so. She could feel his breath on her face and it was doing dastardly deeds to her pulse and then she couldn't think anymore as they gently connected - his mouth opening slightly over hers.

The feel of his tongue sliding out and licking her lower lip nearly sent her to the floor, her legs suddenly unwilling or unable to support her. His strong arm wound around her waist, pulling her tightly against his warm, hard body and she moaned softly as her hips brushed up against his, the feel of his cock, hard and aroused against the apex of her thighs making it hard to think, let alone breathe as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into her parted lips with ease, making gentle swipes against hers before retreating, teasing her into doing the same.

His hand slid into the soft brush of curls between her thighs. A long, thick finger brushed against the hood of her clit and she gasped, her fingers scrabbling reflexively against the wall. "Easy," he murmured, slipping a finger into the tight, wet sheath of her pussy, feeling it contract tightly around the digit, slick wetness coating his finger as he drew it out slowly. He teased her clit with his thumb, dipping his finger again and again into her pussy, curling it just slightly on every stroke.

Her head dropped back to rest on his shoulder as his hand slid up her chest, cupping her aching breasts, fingers plucking against turgid nipples. She squirmed again as a wash of heat raced through her, fire licking along her veins from the pulsating heat building between her thighs. A soft moan escaped her parted lips and she froze as a hand covered her mouth. "Behave, or I won't fuck you."

Warm, wet need built between her thighs as he licked and sucked at the soft skin of her neck, teeth scraping against her leaping pulse. His hand palmed her thigh, pulling it up and opening her legs. "Put your hands on my shoulders," he commanded gruffly. She complied instantly, relishing the feel of his strong muscles underneath her fingers.

He bent slightly, lifting her up against him, big hands sliding up to cup her ass. Spinning them around, he pressed her against the wall, using it as a brace as he reached between their bodies, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he growled, thrusting forward and filling her with a thick, hard thrust.

"Oh!" she cried, legs locking tightly around him, his hands guiding her into a rhythm that forced the ridge of his cock against her clit with every downstroke. "Peeta!"

Hard and fast he fucked her, pushing her into the wall. He put his hand behind her head so that she wouldn't hit it as he increased the pace, grunting with effort. His mouth was on her skin, leaving biting, nipping kisses at the junction of her neck and shoulders and the pleasure/pain rocketed through her, forcing her quickly to the edge of bliss.

"So good, so tight," he growled against her skin, licking and kissing his way up to her ear, breath hot against the shell. "Talk to me," he panted, teeth nipping at her ear lobe. "Tell me how much you like it when I fuck you."

She gasped as his hand dove between them, pinching her clit. "Oh yes, please Peeta! Harder, I want you to fuck me harder."

"I want to feel you come all over my cock," he grunted, hips flashing hard against hers.

"Yes, oh yes, I'm gonna come!" Her voice rose higher as her body tightened around him, contractions rippling through her, spreading out in a hot wave from where they were joined.

His strokes lost finesse and he came groaning her name into her shoulder. Katniss wrapped her arms tightly around him as they slid down the wall. Leaning her cheek on his shoulder, she pushed the blindfold up and off of her eyes, blinking against the light. Peeta lifted his head and grinned at her, pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips. "Next time I think I should wear the blindfold."

She laughed. "Does that mean I get to do all the dirty talking?"

His eyes darkened as his lips curved into a wicked grin. "Oh yeah."


End file.
